Sgt. Sunshine
Sgt. Sunshine is a stoner rock trio residing in various parts of Sweden, namely Skåne län and Malmö. Since 1998 the band has been composing a stoner rock sound that blends and seemlessly alternates melody and heavily distorted riffing with a powerful bass-lead and mid-paced drumming background. Vocals are clean and sing-song, sometimes done in Spanish. To date the band has released four studio albums, with Cuban-born guitarist/vocalist Eduardo Fernandez as the sole constant through the band's career. History Sgt. Sunshine started in 1998 with the founding lineup of Fernandez, Kricke Lundberg and Pär Hallgren. The band would compose a demo and slowly build themselves up in the Swedish rock scene. Eventually the trio would release an eponymous debut album in 2003 via Abstract Records, that record gaining a cult following in the stoner circles. Information on shows in their early days is rather scarce but the band largely performed in their native Sweden in their early days. In 2005 the original lineup would part ways and Fernandez would recruit Chilean bassist Michael Mino and Egyptian drummer Robin Rubio to record a second album. Signing to Elektrohasch Schallplatten the band would release Black Hole in 2007. The band would perform more shows in the meantime, sharing the stage with the likes of Abramis BramaLast.fm among others. However the original lineup would actually reform when the time came to compose a third studio album and thus III was released in 2013. This would follow with an appearance at Void FestLast.fm and the band's first known shows outside of Sweden.Last.fm In 2015 Sgt. Sunshine would sign with Heavy Psych Sounds, the first release in collaboration with this Italian label being a reissue of the self-titled record. This would follow with a European tour in support of the reissue and the band's only known tour, dates surrounded by appearances at Keep It Low and Sky High Festival. By 2017 the band had finished a new album but with a new lineup again in Fernandez doing bass along with his guitar and vocal duties while Roberto Sundin filled the drum role. Plataformas would be released in November 2017 via Heavy Psych Sounds to positive reviews. The band however has remained quiet on social media for a time. Discography *'1999 Demo' (Demo) (1999, Self-Released) *'Sgt. Sunshine' (Album) (2003, Abstract Records) *'Black Hole' (Album) (2007, Elektrohasch Schallplatten) *'III' (Album) (2013, Elektrohasch Schallplatten) *'Plataformas' (Album) (2017, Heavy Psych Sounds) Members *'Eduardo Fernandez' - Guitar, Bass, Vocals (1998 - Present) *'Pär Hallgren' - Bass (1998 - 2005, 2012? - 2016) *'Kricke Lundberg' - Drums (1998 - 2005, 2012? - 2016) *'Michael Mino' - Bass (2005 - 2011) *'Robin Rubio' - Drums (2005 - 2011) *'Roberto Sundin' - Drums (2017) List of Known Tours *'2015 European Tour' (2015)Sgt. Sunshine Facebook External Links *Sgt. Sunshine on Myspace *Sgt. Sunshine on Heavy Psych Sounds *Sgt. Sunshine on Bandcamp *Sgt. Sunshine articles via The Obelisk *Sgt. Sunshine on Last.fm References Category:Band Category:Skåne län Category:Sweden Category:Sgt. Sunshine Category:Elektrohasch Schallplatten Category:Heavy Psych Sounds Category:Malmö